The Best of Her Worst Days
by brokenshadow23
Summary: Great. It was supposedly a happy vacation, but why did I get stuck here in the dark, with an injury and my oh-so- rude ex-boyfriend!


**The Best of Her Worst Days**

_By brokenshadow23

* * *

_

Summary: _Great. It was supposedly a happy vacation, but why did I get stuck here in the dark, with an injury and my oh-so- rude ex-boyfriend?!_

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

* * *

-

-

-

"Itai…" Kinimoto Sakura, seventeen year old lass, winced in pain. She lifted her hands, slowly trying to touch her left ankle. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip to prevent herself from wincing louder.

How stupid of her anyway.

She knew very well that this wasn't impossible to happen. Since this morning, when she and friends arrived at the mountains and started skiing, her balance was already off. Then during the afternoon, the snow unexpectedly fell.

And yet, she insisted of trying to ski on the higher course. She told Tomoyo and the others that she hadn't been able to try it before, since when they had gone to that place when they were still elementary, a blizzard made its way. Then again, same things happened. So now, here she was in an old cottage near the cable car station with an injury.

"Don't move your feet too much," a low male voice reminded her. "You would only hurt yourself more."

Hearing that, Sakura stopped moving. After leaning her back on the wall, her emerald eyes looked up to meet intense amber orbs.

'_Alright…'_ she said to herself while staring at him. _'The other difference besides this cottage is that I am not with Eriol-kun. Of all people, my company for now is Li Syaoran.'_

"What are you thinking?" Syaoran asked, curious on the slight scowl that passed on her lips. He stood in front of her, unconsciously studying her small figure.

Removing her gaze off him, Sakura shifted her eyes to the fireplace. Syaoran had built it when they arrived here few minutes ago using two stones since she didn't brought her cards and he didn't have his scrolls with him.

They had stopped being magical years ago anyway. After all, Eriol himself told them that there wouldn't be any chaos that would happen since all cards have already been collected and transformed. It's just that, her guardians, Kero and Yue, were living along with her.

It has been for a few seconds when she talked. "Nothing."

Syaoran left her for a moment, without any word. He scanned the small area, and surprisingly, he spotted some medical tools on the table on the corner. Taking some materials, he went back to her and said, "Here."

The auburn haired girl remained silent as she watched him set the bandage beside her foot. Then she saw him knelt down, hands ready to tend her.

"I don't remember asking for any help." She told him, determination ringing on her voice.

The Chinese guy gazed at her for a moment and ignored what she said. He didn't know why she was being hard headed again, but he couldn't just leave her in pain. His hands then moved to her left leg, slowly moving it into a forward position. He heard her wince again in pain. "How did you injure yourself anyway?"

She didn't want to answer at first, but when she caught his waiting gaze, she sighed and explained, "I… I bumped into the tree and twisted my ankle while following you here."

"You should have called me after it happened," he told her in a calm voice. "Forcing your foot only made your injury worse."

Sakura shut herself again, knowing that he was right. _'But I don't want to be your burden again.' _She mentally told him. _'I don't want to get in your way anymore.'_

He thought that distracting herself first before tending her would be better for she wouldn't be aware of the pain that much, but since she didn't dare to have a conversation with him, he knew that she felt a deep pain. After gently wrapping and clipping the bandage on her ankle, he gazed at her again. "Are you hurting somewhere besides this?"

"Iie." Sakura answered.

"Good." Syaoran said as he stood up. He held an emotionless expression on his face. "You are really lucky considering that you are klutz."

"Is that a compliment?" Sakura asked, tone rising. She was about to say thanks to him but with the way she treated him, there was no way that she would. "…if it is, thank you."

That statement made them fall into a deep, awkward silence. Syaoran stood up once again, and then walked on the other side of the room. He peeked at the window, seeing that the blizzard wasn't doing any better.

'_If this continues, staying with her alone would be longer.'_ He sighed, closing his eyes to organize his thoughts. _'What's up with me for acting rude again anyway?'_

When he opened it, his eyes immediately fell into the girl who occupied his mind. She was curled into a ball, slightly shivering because of the increasing cold. If he was in his old self, of course he knew immediately what to do. But then he realized everything had changed. Sakura wasn't his girlfriend anymore so he didn't have the right to hold her.

On the other hand, Sakura was starting to feel really heavy. Her eyelids were slowly closing, like anytime she could fall asleep. But before she could even do so, a warm cloth was dropped on her shoulders.

Gazing at her right, she saw a big blue jacket for skiing that was embracing her body. Then she saw him, only on his white shirt.

"You need that more." Syaoran said, as he swiftly stepped back and turned around. He then sat down in front of the fireplace, deciding to distract himself of thinking of her by watching the dancing flames.

However, in a few moments, he looked back at her again. "Do you want to come closer to the fire? I'll carry you so that you will not move your ankle."

"No." She told him, though at the back of her head she really wanted to take his offer. "I'll be fine here."

Of course, Syaoran knew her very well. Her pride was standing in front of her now like him. He wouldn't expect her to be warm at all since they have undergone a rough yet wonderful past. But then, this time, he couldn't help looking at her and wishing that they were still together.

Sakura was only set in space. To forget Syaoran's existence, she busied herself thinking about her friends. Then in a moment, the story of Eriol about the snow fairy came into her.

"Hoe…" She shivered, shutting her eyes.

The wind outside was already coming in the cottage. It was harder than earlier, so Syaoran tried to move closer to Sakura. He didn't know what she was thinking for her to shiver, but he thought first of her safety.

'_Along with the strong wind, a lady in white comes down to the mountain,'_

Eriol's word's was coming easily to Sakura's mind. That was one reason why she hated ghost stories. It easily got into her mind.

'_And—'_

The fire went off.

"HOE!!!"

Hearing the girl shriek, Syaoran moved towards the direction he knew she was in. When he found her, he laid his hand on her only to have another shriek.

"Sakura, would you please stop shouting?!" He told her, sounding a little annoyed then softened in a few seconds. "If you would open your eyes, you will only see that it is me and not a ghost."

The auburn haired girl told as she was said. Slowly, she opened her eyes, seeing a smile printed on his handsome face. She blushed, realizing the closeness of their faces. They hadn't been in that distance for long, especially after they had broken up.

"See?"

"Li Syaoran!" she suddenly said in a rising tone. She pushed him away, though not too far for she was definitely weaker than him. "You have planned this don't you?!"

"W…What?!" He stared at her in disbelief. "What the heck! Why on earth did you think of that?!"

"You knew this would happen don't you?" she asked then continued, almost sobbing. "You knew that there would be a blizzard so you had me go with you to this place, pretend to be nice and scare me so that you could make me feel that I am really a burden right?!"

"Sakura, I thought you knew me better than that!" he answered her, voice rising like hers. That moment, he didn't mind the cold travelling through his skin. He was just fully aware of the presence of the beauty, who was sitting in front of him and suddenly blaming him of everything. "Well, for your information, I didn't know that you would come here either."

He paused for a moment, trying his best to soften his voice. "And come to think of it. I never thought of you as my burden. If I did, I should have left you here all alone now. I shouldn't have run towards you in worry when you shrieked. Darn, you don't know how I hate it when you are scared like that."

Sakura had heard all that he said and was struck with his words. "You never thought of me as your burden?" She echoed, voice softening. Her emerald eyes fixed on him, searching.

All this time, she thought that she was on his way. That was also the main reason why she broke up with him. When she saw that he had already a lot on his hands, plus she always wanted to always be by his side, that was when she realized that he might be distracted because of her.

Not wanting to admit it again verbally, Syaoran just stared at her meaningfully. He knew that she would get his answer easily. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "Enough. Arguing won't do anything anyway. We are still trapped."

Seeing that he was about to move away from her, Sakura felt her hands moved on its own. She grabbed his left arm and, "don't leave me."

Syaoran was surprised. After the sudden outburst of emotions, he couldn't believe that everything would simply pipe down. In a moment, he moved on her side with his shoulder touching hers. "I'm here."

Sakura then smiled. She couldn't understand why, but being with him again didn't make her feel so cold. Everything was simply warm and welcoming. Staring at his amber eyes for a moment, it shifted to her right hand. It was beside his left. Then in a moment, she found it sliding through hers.

The Chinese teen thought that she would snatched her hand back. But she didn't. Though he felt her hesitation at first, her hand surrendered under his.

"Ano, can I lean on your shoulder?" she asked in a small tone.

He nodded and waited. When she did, he took it her strawberry scent. Glancing on her small frame, he gently leaned his head on hers.

Sakura smiled at his gesture. "Ne, Syaoran."

"What is it, Sakura?" he asked, hiding the joy of hearing his name escape on her lips.

"I'm sorry for deciding on my own. But you know what? I still love you."

With that, he smiled back.

"You know, Sakura," Syaoran called out. His other hand traveled on her hair then to her jaw to make her eyes fixed on him. "I still love you too."

-

-

-

* * *

Keywords:

_Itai- ouch_

_Iie- No_

_Hoe- Sakura's expression_

_Ano- umm…_

_---  
_

Done! Okay, record here. I have finished this fic in only four hours! *smiles* Well, I know that is already quite long for the others considering the length of this fic. But still… haha.. :)

Anyway, this one is dedicated to my beloved readers. Merry Christmas guys! ^-^ I know it's not perfect but I hoped that you enjoyed reading it.

Sorry for updating this one on Christmas day itself. It's because I have a hard time coming up with an idea. At first I really wanted to write a fic in La Corda D'oro then transferred it to CCS. I wasn't satisfied with my work for the scenes there was like for Valentines so I had to smack my head to remove the idea and come up with another. Haha.. :)

But here it is. Hope that you enjoyed reading. So care to review? That would be your Christmas gift for me too. Haha..

.brokenshadow23.


End file.
